1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device that has a connecting portion to be coupled with an external device and that can send and receive information with the external device. The present invention also relates to a method of controlling the protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a navigation device installed in a vehicle includes a navigation function for showing a travel route to a destination and an audio function for playing image and/or music.
JP-2003-316711A discloses a navigation device that has a connector terminal to be coupled with an external device including a mobile phone, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a portable audio player, and/or a universal serial bus (USB) memory. The navigation device can supply electricity to the external device and can read data from the external device for playing image and/or music.
Temperature in a vehicle compartment may change in a very wide range and a temperature environment in the vehicle compartment may be harder than an environment in which the external device is generally used. Thus, in a case where temperature in the vehicle compartment exceeds an operating temperature limit of the external device during the external device is used in the vehicle compartment, the external device may malfunction or may be broken.
In addition, in a case where a passenger gets away from the vehicle while connecting the external device with the connector terminal and temperature in the vehicle compartment increases or decreases over a storage temperature limit of the external device, the external device may be broken.